The Rise of FallenClan: Chapter 1
by Aqua Veneziano
Summary: Ebony and her friends were walking to school just as they did every day... little did they know that things were to take the turn for the worst...


Chapter 1  
A quiet morning. The pale yellow sun just peeking itself from behind houses. Birds singing happy melodies as they flittered to and fro, preparing for another busy day. Most days like this are peaceful, calm. Not today. Ebony didn't know what this particular day had in store for her, and it was stubborn enough not to give her even a hint. Ebony, and her friend's lives, would forever be, what they like to call, abnormal.  
An alarm clock screamed in the middle of silence. A hand slammed itself down on the blaring machinery, determined to make it shut up. Pale blue eyes creaked open, immediately shutting back up as light shined in them. A loud groan filled the room as a person turned over; back now facing the now quiet clock. Everything went back to peace, until it was rudely interrupted yet again. "Ebony! Get up! It's a school day! I know you're awake Ebony, don't you go trying to pretend you're not hearing me!" The girls eyes opened again as she huffed loudly. "Ok ok! I'm up! Gosh…" She muttered the last part as she, very zombie-like, got out of bed. Her room was quite small. A queen sized bed took up the farthest corner of the room, a small yet long white desk resting besides it. A large window took up most of one walls space, having been carefully placed across from where the bed was. A small porch protruded from the window, letting anyone know it was a balcony and the windows could open. Moving one's gaze from the window to the right you would see another desk, four drawers pocketed in the tall, oak wood desk. Continuing looking right there would be the final wall. A closet kept itself there, not to big and not to small. Beside the closet was a regular door, made of a dark mahogany wood. Ebony made her way to the door, lazily opening it and letting it bang onto the wall. "Ebony! How many times have I told you NOT to BANG THE DOOR!" Ebony groaned as her mother yelled at her from, what she guessed, was the kitchen. Not feeling like yelling this morning Ebony just trudged to the nearby shower. Listening carefully she found out no one had taken occupancy in it. Good. Opening the door Ebony took a quick shower, wrapping a towel around herself and scurrying to her room. From the closet she took out a long sleeved black shirt, a purple cat with bright yellow eyes sitting in the middle of the shirt, seeming to stare at anything. After that she put on dark grey skinny jeans and regular black tennies. Throwing on a black hoodie on she quickly brushed her long onyx hair and threw it up in a ponytail. Grabbing her bag she zoomed into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and sprinted down the stairs. Going into the kitchen quickly she grabbed an apple and went right out the front door, yelling a quick bye and ignoring her mother's calls. Walking down to the sidewalk she stopped there, surveying the area. Behind her was, of course, her house. Her house was also on the corner of the street, technically making it the first house on the dead end street. Two houses rested next to hers, the third house turned slightly because of the U shaped street. A house parallel to the third house laid on the opposite of it, and the rest continued from there. Finishing her survey she noticed movement in front of her and looked in that direction, smiling as a guy, around her age, walked towards her. The boy was about a foot taller than her, shaggy blond hair just above his chocolate brown eyes. He wore a white shirt and regular black pants, also wearing black sneakers. A grey jacket remained unzipped and hung loosely on him. "Yo Ebony!" He called to her, waving his hand in hello. "Oh, good morning Devin!" She replied happily, waving back as he stood in front of her. A long awkward silence settled down, both looking away. After a long time Ebony opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted. "Hello my awesome subjects!" A loud, excited voice rang. Both Devin and Ebony looked to see a girl skipping over to them, bright red hair bouncing in a ponytail. Reaching them they suddenly realized the girl was holding a stick. Holding it above her head she pointed the stick at them. "Bow down to your queen! For I am epic!" Ebony sweat dropped while Devin's palm met his face rather harshly. The girl, first giggling at Ebony, went into a full blown laughing fit as Devin rubbed his forehead in pain. "Hahahahahaha! Epic fail my friend! Epic FAIL!" Sticking her tongue out at him she attempted to control her laughter. Note, attempted to. Soon she was bending down and trying to breath. Sighing Ebony just patted Devin's shoulder while he stood there in confusion. "Good morning to you too Conner." She greeted the now normally breathing red head, covering her mouth to not laugh at her. Conner looked up and took a deep breath, suddenly becoming serious. "I heard yelling from McKenna's house." She paused, looking towards the distant house at the end of the street. "I'm worried about her…" The three friends looked in the same direction. McKenna, didn't exactly have the best family. Her mother had died when she was rather young, from childbirth. Her father, grief stricken from losing his love, resorted to drugs and what not. He then began to slowly beat the two girls, waiting until the youngest was old enough to sustain the beatings. The older brother helped the dad, blaming the two for killing their mom. McKenna cared deeply for her younger sister, sang to her every night, cleaned up her bruises and cuts, made sure she had good grades and plenty of friends. McKenna became the mom of the house, and also like a slave. When they weren't beating her or lecturing her, the two men treated her like the maid, and also just ignored poor little Sunny, McKenna's sister. McKenna became quiet and shy around other people, shut herself out from everyone except Devin, Ebony, and Conner. It truly broke the friend's hearts when they found out about McKenna's life, finally realizing how she got those random bruises and cuts. Anyway, the small group walked over to the normal meeting place for school, the front of McKenna's house. As they got closer they could hear the screaming and yelling. When McKenna wasn't quiet, she was feisty and loud, a little bit worse than Conner. Right when they got to the front McKenna and a sniffling Sunny came out of the house. McKenna was steaming mad, while Sunny looked in pain, a large red hand mark on her left cheek. When the two reached the group McKenna blew. "I can't BELIEVE that man! That rotten, screwed up guy! He went there, HE WENT THERE!" She had started to pace and continued her screaming rant on her father and brother. Ebony watched her quietly, Devin looking away and kicking the sidewalk, Conner staring at the ground, and Sunny staring at her older sister with wide scared eyes. McKenna caught Sunny's look and immediately softened up, kneeling in front of the shivering girl and hugging her. "I'm sorry Sunny, don't start crying, please don't cry hun." She stroked her little sister's soft brown hair, murmuring in a comforting tone to her. Sunny sniffed and hugged her sister back, not saying anything. Ebony walked over and placed a small hand on McKenna's shoulder. "Come on McKenna, we need to go." McKenna looking up at Ebony and nodded, smiling weakly. Getting up she took hold of Sunny's hand. When McKenna began to walk down the street Sunny began to freak and tug her back towards the group. "No no no! I want to walk to school with you guys!" Sunny cried, sniffling something fierce. McKenna sighed but just nodded. "Ok hun, if it'll make you feel better." Walking back to her friends the other three looked at her in surprise. As Devin opened his mouth McKenna just raised a hand, stopping him, "She's coming with us, no if ands or buts, got it?" Immediately she got three quick nods. Smiling brightly she walked to the side of her house, where a fenced gate was. When they reached it Devin spoke up. "So, how is Sunny going to get over?" McKenna looked at him and flashed a mischievous smile at him. "Watch and see Dev." Kneeling down on one leg she put Sunny on her back, piggy back style. "Now hold on." She warned Sunny, who quickly did so, gripping McKenna's shirt tightly and wrapping her legs around her sister's waist. Letting go of Sunny, the younger holding onto her tightly, McKenna leaped onto the gate and began to climb it. It was slower then she usually climbed it, but they made it to the top and jumped down to the bottom, stumbling from the extra weight on her back. Sunny jumped to the ground while McKenna looked at her friends and fist pumped. "Hah! In yo faces!" Soon the other three jumped the fence and they were on their way down the alley. Conner and McKenna were making many jokes with each other until Devin brought up their favorite subject of all time. "So, anyone read the latest Warrior Series book?" Immediately conversation burst forth. "Omg! I have and it is soooo awesome!" Screeched Conner happily, twirling in a circle. "Lionblaze is soooo awesome." She fluttered her eyes at everyone, smiling brightly. Everyone else rolled their eyes at her motions. Devin laughed. "Eh, Ivypool is pretty epic." McKenna smirked and turned to them dramatically. "Well Jayfeather kicks all their tails!" Conner gasped. "No!" "Yes!" Ebony facepalmed. "Man, I don't even HAVE a favorite." Silence was her response as everyone turned to look at her in shock. "No…way." Ebony, feeling quite awkward, looked ahead to see the crosswalk to the school. In the distance a bell rang. "Oh crud! Guys we're late!" Everyone snapped out of their trance and looked ahead, gasping. They all began to run, Sunny in front, Conner second, McKenna third, and Devin and Ebony both last. Sunny was in the middle of crossing the crosswalk when there was a screech of tires. She turned and saw one of her worst nightmares. A car, speeding, came towards her quickly. She let loose a scream as it was almost upon her. McKenna's eyes widened in fright, and she sprinted past Conner, shoving Sunny out of the way. Four thuds were heard as the car swerved away, turning a corner and disappearing. Sunny was safe on the sidewalk, but the others, weren't. The four laid in a heap, McKenna face down on the cement as blood pooled around her. Devin lay on his side, right next to Conner since he tried to block her from the car. Though it didn't work too well, as Conner was bent in a rather weird angle. Ebony was laying on her back, head tilted to the side and eyes closed. Gashes marked the teen's bodies, and crimson slowly painted the black road. Sunny ran over to McKenna shaking her weakly. "Sissy! Sissy you have to get up! You have to get up!" Wailed Sunny, tears streaming down her face. She was on her knees and crying over her sister's body. But something moved. It was McKenna, looking at Sunny with dull teal eyes. "S-Sunny…" She gasped, breathing becoming harder and harder. Sunny paused, staring at her sister in grief. "I…I need y-you to..go to grandmas…" McKenna rasped, eyes slowly becoming glazed. Their grandmother knew all about their lives, and hated their father. She would have taken them in, but their father forbid it and cut off all communication with the elder. But McKenna had made Sunny memorize the way to their grandmothers house, knowing it would come in handy. And it surely did. "B-but sissy, I don't wanna go! You need to get better and get up! Please! Please!" "Sunny!" McKenna replied firmly, voice faint. Her breaths were coming in and out quickly. Sunny watched her sister for a while, before giving a weak nod and getting up, turning and running away. McKenna sighed in relief, until a series of coughs erupted from her. As she closed her eyes she heard Ebony speak, faintly but surely. "We'll…see each..other again. P-Promise?" "Promise…" "…Promise…" "P-Pro….mise…" Ebony smiled weakly and shut her eyes. Blackness consumed her mind, and her thoughts drifted into nothing. Her heart beat became slower. Slower. Slower….And finally, it all, ended.

The sounds of birds chirping and the feel of a warm wind against her began to wake Ebony up. Her eyes fluttered open, and she was met with the sight of brown. Everything was a little blurry still. Why didn't my alarm clock wake me up? I'm pretty sure it's a school day. Her thoughts her sluggish in her mind. If…thoughts could even be sluggish. Soon the brown turned out to be…grey. And the grey turned out to be stone. Wait stone. "Oh! She opened her eyes!" Came an excited voice. Ebony looked around crazily, trying to see who was talking. And she came face to face with dark ginger fur and dark green eyes. Ebony's mouth opened and closed in shock. She was facing a CAT! A..CAT! What the heck?! How was this happening? The green eyed cat smile at her warmly and looked away. "Blackstar! Come and see your daughter! Her eyes have opened." Did…she just say…Blackstar!? Ebony snapped her head to where the green eyed she-cat was looking to see a large white cat, his paws black as night, as well as darker colored ears. He had stone amber eyes, but they softened, if only a little, when he saw them. Looking down at Ebony he frowned and looked at the she-cat. "She's rather small." He said bluntly. Ebony's ears flatted against her head, cowering slightly. She had always been judged on her size, and it didn't make her feel, well, the best. The ginger sighed and nodded. "Yes, but, it's not my fault." She replied quickly. Blackstar just snorted and looked at Ebony again. "Hm, oh well." Ebony suddenly felt something poke her side. Turning she looked at a kit, a little bigger than her, with a grey pelt and darker paws, green eyes kind. "Hi, I'm Ripplekit, your brother." Opening her mouth only a tiny squeak came out. Immediately she clamped her mouth shut and just smiled at her brother. Apparently the she-cat heard them and looked at Blackstar. "What are you going to name her?" Blackstar looked at her carefully, eyes flicking over her with a judging look. Ebony retreated a little, small tail curling around her tiny paws. Finally, Blackstar stood up to his full height and kept eye contact with her. "Her name, will be Fallingkit."


End file.
